


I Can't Escape This Hell (So Many Times I've Tried, But I'm Still Cage Inside)

by Lexys23



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Soldier, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Power Rangers/Wonder Woman Crossover, Ranger Sacrifices, Temporary Character Death, Tommy Oliver is the Yellow Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Rita turned to look at Ares. “Zordon has created his army of his own Rangers. I need you to befriend them. We are going to take them out with the person they least expect.”“How will befriending them help you?” the teenager asked, raising an eyebrow.“Those pesky rangers won’t want to hurt their friend. They won’t fight as hard as if it were /me/. They will want to turn you, to make you good, not knowing that /nothing/ about you is good. That you are not under any mind control.”-Ares had a plan, he had a plan to defeat Wonder Woman, and he was going to use his child and that Rita Repulsa to do it.
Relationships: Ares & Trini, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston & Trini, Diana & Kimberly Hart, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Trini (Power Rangers), Jason Lee Scott & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Rita Repulsa & Trini, Tommy Oliver & Trini, Zack Taylor & Trini
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. I Can't Escape Myself (So Many Times I've Lied, But There's Still Rage Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Story and Chapter titles come from Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace.
> 
> I love those Wonder Woman/Power Ranger stories, so I decided to write my own three part story with a twist that has not been done.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

**Ares**

Ares fumed, Zeus’s daughter had beaten her. She had ruined his plans of destroying mankind to create a new world. And because of her, he lost the body he was inhabiting. He would have to find a new one, but he wanted to learn, to find a way to beat his sister.

Then one day, _years later_ , his sister ended up with a child, not by birth, which would work for his advantage. He ended up gaining a _new_ body and mating with a human to create his own child. His own soldier. (He disposed of the mate rather quickly, not wanting his child to gain any connection, not if he wanted to succeed.)

He was going to destroy his dear sister by taking what is most important to her.

* * *

**Kimberly Hart**

Kimberly leaned back against her chair, staring at the board in front of her. Her bio class was boring her. She and the other rangers had just learned of Rita’s want for the Zeo Crystal and their new destiny of stopping her.

She gained a new set of friends after ruining her relationship with the cheerleaders. Jason Scott, former star quarterback, Billy Cranston, brilliant sweetheart, Zack Taylor, careless delinquent, and Tommy Oliver, new girl badass.

Kimberly was used to the hero life from her mother. A goddess, one that Kimberly looked up to and always will.

There was a knock on the door and Kimberly looked over, only to almost fall off her seat. Her eyes followed the girl walking in the room, who had an air of indifference around her. Kimberly felt her mouth try and her heartbeat to quicken as she looked at her. The girl scanned the room as she gave the teacher the note, her eyes stopping at Kimberly and shooting her a smirk. Kimberly almost swooned.

“Trini Gomez,” the teacher said, looking at the girl. Trini gave him a nod. “Take a seat.”

Trini looked at the empty seat next to Kimberly and moved to sit there. Kimberly spent the rest of the lesson watching the other girl. When the bell rang, Trini grabbed her things and left without a word, and Kimberly just watched her.

Tommy walked up to the Pink Ranger and stood next to her. “Got the hots?”

“What makes you say that?” Kimberly asked, shoving her things into her bag.

Tommy just smirked and the two female rangers walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Trini Gomez / Rita Repulsa**

Trini placed her bag on the ground and walked through her dark house, the ground creaking at every step. She walked straight to her father’s favorite room, where she saw her father and another woman.

Trini took the woman in, the green outfit, the tangled hair, the stench of rotten fish and the staff with a green glowing rock.

“Who is this?” the lady in green asked, her hand tightening against the staff.

Trini stared at her, before turning to look at her father, knowing he had a mission for the girl, for moving to Angel Grove.

“This, this is our ticket to victory,” her father said, grinning at the lady.

“This _human_?” the woman in green questioned, looking at Trini with disgust.

The young girl turned to her father, eyebrow raised.

“You forget, this is my _daughter_ , she had blood of a God running through her veins,” he said, a grin on his face.

The woman looked down to Trini, her eyes searching for a sign that Trini wasn’t enough for whatever her plan is.

“Father?” Trini questioned, turning her attention to the male in the room.

“Trini, this is Rita, she is here to make the world a better place, but she needs the Zeo Crystal to do that,” her father said, a grin on his face.

Rita stared at the girl, seeing how indifferent she was to be in front of her. The girl should be on her knees begging to _serve_ her, but here she was, just staring at her without a care of the world.

“And how is she going to do that?” the pesky teenager questioned, her voice void of any emotion. Rita felt rage pulse through her, and the girl smirked.

“I was a power ranger,” Rita snapped, glaring at the child.

The girl just stared at her. “A what?”

Rita slammed her staff against the ground and she could feel her power come out of her skin. The girls stared at impassively.

“Cool?” Trini asked, looking bored.

Rita turned to look at Ares. “Zordon has created his army of his own Rangers. I need you to befriend them. We are going to take them out with the person they least expect.”

“How will befriending them help you?” the teenager asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Those pesky rangers won’t want to hurt their friend. They won’t fight as hard as if it were _me_. They will want to turn you, to make you good, not knowing that _nothing_ about you is good. That you are not under any mind control.”

Trini turned to her father, who gave her a nod. “And how am I to help take them out with you?”

Rita called back her power. She reached up to grab the coin from the staff and handed it to Trini. The young girl looked down at it in her hand.

“I’m a power ranger now?”

Rita smirked, excited for the next part. “The power won’t unlock unless it is triggered.”

“Triggered how?”

Rita shrugged, gripping her staff. She winked at Trini, before shooting a blast at the young girl.

* * *

**Tommy Oliver**

Tommy ducked as a Putty’s fist came her way. She wrapped her arms around it’s waist and threw it backwards.

“Great Tommy!” Alpha 5 praised, “Kimberly, you’re next.”

The Pink Ranger didn’t move. She just sat there, looking into space.

“What is wrong with her?” Billy asked, moving to stand next to Tommy.

“Kim has a crush,” Tommy answered, shaking her head.

The male rangers turned to the pink ranger that was still in her _la la land_. Alpha walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her, getting a reaction. Kimberly blinked, before nodding at the small Robot.

Kimberly stood up and faced with a holo-putty.

Jason sat down and stared at the Pink Ranger. He had seen how lost she was, how she was searching for something, for hope. And seeing how smitten she was, Jason couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was exactly what Kimberly needed.

* * *

**Kimberly Hart / Diana**

“What has you so happy?” Diana asked as she placed the plates on the table.

“I met someone,” Kimberly said, looking at her mother, but thinking of Trini Gomez.

Diana raised an eyebrow and stared at her daughter, wanting to hear more. “Did you speak to her?”

The smile slipped from Kimberly’s face. “Well no. But she chose to sit next to _me_.”

Diana laughed, sitting down at the dinner table. Kimberly placed the drinks on the table to took her seat.

“So you think she is _hot_?” Diana questioned, grinning.

Kimberly threw her hands in the air. “Yes! Oh my god! Do you believe in love at sight?”

Diana stared at her daughter, her mind going to someone else in her life at the question. She gave her daughter a small nod. “Yeah, I do.”

“I feel like she’s going to make things interesting,” Kimberly told her mother and before shoving a fork of food into her mouth.

Diana smiled at her daughter. “I think so too.”

* * *

**Kimberly Hart**

Kimberly’s foot was trembling as she looked around, wanting to find the small Latina. She turned and opened her locker. She pulled her books out from her bag and shoved them into her locker. She closed them and jumped when she saw someone standing there.

Trini was standing in front of her, amused.

“H-hey,” Kimberly greeted, giving the smaller girl a nervous smile.

Trini smirked. “Been looking for you,” the girl said, shoving her hands into her green and grey flannel and beanie on her head.

Kimberly grinned. “You found me. What are you going to do about it?”

Trini pushed herself from the locker. “Well for starters, I would like to know the name of the girl who caught my eye. It’s only fair since you know mine.”

The pink ranger blushed, as she looked into Trini’s eyes. “Kimberly Hart.”

“Hart? Suits you. Well Ms. Hart, I will be seeing you in class,” she said, giving her a small incline and started to walk down the hall.

“Hey Trini,” Kimberly called, turning to look at the other girl. Trini turned and looked at Kimberly with a small smirk. “How about you join me and my friends for lunch?”

Trini gave her lip a small bite as he seemed to think about a response. She gave Kimberly a small nod. “It seems I will be seeing you before class Ms. Hart, until then.”

Kimberly watched as she walked away, smiling. She let out a sigh as she leaned against the lockers.

* * *

**Zack Taylor / Trini Gomez**

Zack stared at Kimberly, a grin on his face. “So she’s coming here? I chose the perfect day to not skip.”

Tommy and Jason shot him a glare, while Billy turned to Kimberly. “I’m really happy you are making other friends. Just don’t forget about our _mission_.”

Kimberly smiled at the boy. “I won’t Billy. She’s new and doesn’t have any friends. I thought it was a great way to make her feel welcomed.”

“At least she was noticed on the first day, took Kimberly a year before she knew I was in her class.” Tommy teased, getting laughter from the other rangers and a blush from Kimberly.

Zack noticed Kimberly’s attention leave the group as she looked at the lunch line. Zack shifted to see who had her attention, but he just saw students he didn’t know. “So which one is she?”

“The one in green, seventh one in line,” Tommy answered, as all the rangers watched her. They watched as _the_ Trini paid for her food and turned her eyes scanning the room. They watched a smirk appear on her face and she walked to the rangers.

“You’re here,” Kimberly breathed out, a soft smile on her face.

“I promised I would Ms. Hart,” Trini responded, her voice raspy and her eyes glued on Kimberly.

Zack caught Jason’s eye and nodded. He approved.

Trini sat down in between Kimberly and the blue ranger. The Pink Ranger introduced her to the other four teens, and Trini smiled at them, knowing that those were the kids she was going to kill.

She shoved her hand into her pocket, feeling the green coin in her hand. She turned to her food.

She was going to destroy those power rangers, and they weren’t going to expect it.


	2. So What If You Can See the Darkest Side of Me (No One Will Ever Change This Animal I've Come)

**Trini Gomez**

Trini sat on her bed, turning the coin over in her hand, staring at the dragon creature in the middle of the green. She placed the coin down and grabbed her phone. She had been texting Kimberly for a while, and Trini enjoyed it.

Never before had the young girl had friends. Her nature didn’t allow it. Her father, the God of War, didn’t allow for that. His presence brought rage and in turn so did she. Since arriving at Angel Grove, there had been more violence. Since attending Angel Grove High, more fights have broken out.

Even the rangers’ bond didn’t protect them from her. Trini had witnessed arguments, words of anger thrown. And Trini didn’t know if she enjoyed it.

The five teens were the first friends she  _ ever _ had. Other than her father, she had no one. No family and no friends, and she craved a connection with anyone.

Trini looked at the coin, before standing up and shoving it into her pocket.

Destruction was her destiny, and one she was going to follow, whether or not she wanted to.

* * *

**Billy Cranston**

Billy walked the halls. Since finding the blue coin, he had become more confident. He was a new person for the better. He also enjoyed the friends he now had.

He turned the corner and saw Trini opening her locker. The other girl had been friendly with him, had taken to speaking literal. She didn’t make fun of him, and seemed patient. He liked her, and could see why Kimberly had become so smitten.

Billy walked to her and smiled at Trini’s soft smile. “Hey Billy,” she greeted, closing her locker.

The Blue Ranger grinned. “Hi, how are you doing today?”

Trini closed her locker and shouldered her backpack. “Good. Can’t wait to get out of here. How are you doing Billy?”

“I am great!” he said, before going into a spiel of what he did that morning, all while Trini listening, asking questions when needed, nodding at the appropriate times and overall seemingly attentive.

Not once did Trini seem to be annoyed or bored of his tangents, and he liked that.

He liked Trini, she was a good friend.

* * *

**Tommy Oliver**

Tommy watched the rangers. The rangers and Trini had created some sort of french fry jenga game on top of a napkin and were trying to keep from the tower to tumble. Jason pulled a fry and the tower started to tilt, but it didn’t fall, bringing relief to the teens.

Jason shoved the fry into his mouth, before everyone turned to Trini.

The smaller girl seemed to inspect the tower, before grabbing one and pulling. The tower didn’t even tilt at her precision. The rangers looked at her in awe. Kimberly was up next and the tower did fall over.

The teens quickly ate all the french fries as the bell rang.

Jason stood up and looked at Tommy and Trini. “Ready girls?”

The two nodded. Trini turned to look at Kimberly with a smile. “See you after school?”

“We’ll meet at my locker,” the pink ranger responded, gaining a nod from the new girl.

Jason, Tommy and Trini started to walk away. The three didn’t share a class, but the rooms were close to each other. Jason had started to walk them to class when he found out. Trini and Jason would start to speak about sports that Tommy had no idea about.

Tommy had seen how easily Trini fit with them. It was like she was a missing piece. Zack had started to come to school more often, mostly on days they had physical education. He said that Trini made it entertaining. They’d try to one-up each other. Hence his nickname for the girl began.

Tommy only hoped they could win against Rita, just so they could all let their friendships grow.

* * *

**Jason Scott / Zack Taylor**

“Just because you are the leader doesn’t mean you are always right,” Zack snapped, glaring at the Red Ranger.

Jason clenched his teeth, his hands in fists as he stared at the Black Ranger. Every step of the way the other boy had undermined him in every way. And it was frustrating him in every way.

Billy and Tommy had given up trying to calm them and had taken to just watching, while Kimberly was off with Trini somewhere.

Jason got into Zack’s face, his hands balled up into fists. “And you think you’d do better than me?”

Zack laughed, pushing Jason away. He was tired of everyone thinking he was a screw up. That he was going to cost them.

Jason raised his fist and slammed it against Zack’s face. The black ranger felt the sting and spat out the blood the punch had caused and punched him back.

The two boys started to throw punches. Tommy and Billy rushed to separate the two.

* * *

**Kimberly Hart**

“So tell me about yourself,” Kimberly said, the two sitting across from each other in a donut shop.

Trini looked at the sugary treat in front of her. “Not much to tell. Just me and my dad. We move around a lot so I’ve never created any connection. After the seventh move, dad decided homeschool was better for me.”

“Where did you move from before this?” Kimberly leaned forward, wanting to know everything she could about the other girl.

“Texas,” Trini responded, looking up at Kimberly. “Want to know my age too?”

“We’re the same age,” Kimberly dismissed, taking a sip of her drink.

“Wrong actually. Technically I should be a sophomore, but skipped a few years. Homeschool,” Trini told the Pink Ranger, looking smug.

Kimberly shook her head. “Learn something new every day."

“What about you? Tell me about you,” Trini said, looking interested.

Kimberly smiled, before telling her about her mother and how much she loved her.

“Do you know what you want to do after high school?” Trini asked, using the fork to cut off a piece of the donut between two girls. Kimberly watched as Trini brought the fork to her mouth and wrapped her lips around the fork before pulling it out.

She quickly broke out of her thoughts and smiled at Trini. “I-I don’t know really. I mean, the year just started, I think I have some time to think. But I guess where things take me. You?”

Trini shrugged. “We’ll see. I don’t know how long I’m staying in town. With my dad’s job, I could be anywhere.”

“I do hope you stay,” Kimberly whispered, her eyes on the other girl.

That caused Trini to freeze, her eyes breaking contact. She looked to the table, before looking up to Kimberly. “I do too.”

* * *

**Tommy Oliver / Diana**

Kimberly had been open about her parentage early in their mission. Tommy was surprised by it, she wouldn’t have been so open. But Kimberly thought it would be important, in case they needed help.

Diana was a second mother to the rangers, helping them in any way she could.

And the growing anger in the rangers called for her help.

“Ares,” Diana whispered, looking at the five teens. “He is the god of war, and the presence brings wrath.”

The teens looked confused, and the amazonian started to tell the rangers about her first time in Man’s Land.

“He influenced people, planted seeds and those seeds manifested violence,” Diana told them, her eyes on the two rangers that had been budding heads.

“Do you think he’s back?” Kimberly asked, frowning.

“He’s a god, you can’t really kill a god,” Diana responded, looking deep in thought. “He must have been waiting. You must fight against the anger, against the rage. You can’t let him have that influence over you.”

Tommy looked at Diana. “Do you think he’s here?”

The League Member looked at the teenager. “I do.”

The rangers left after dinner, just leaving Diana and Kimberly. Diana stared at her daughter.

“Have you been feeling any type of anger? The need to pick a fight?” Diana questioned with her eyes on the Pink Ranger.

Kimberly shook her head. “No, not really. I don’t feel a need to feel anything like that.”

“How are things with Trini?”

“They are good. I really like her mom, and I think she likes me too,” Kimberly said, looking at her mother.

Diana smiled at her daughter, seeing the love in her eyes, remembering the time she was in love.

“Ask her out, and then I’d like to meet her.”

Kimberly gave her a nod, before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. Diana watched her daughter walk away, thinking of what a great person she was becoming.

She couldn’t be prouder.

* * *

**Trini Gomez**

Trini looked at the reflection of the Green Armor that covered her body. She had morphed, knowing that Rita was going to attack the yellow ranger to lure the other teens out and she was to help get the location of the Zeo Crystal.

“We are going to bring them down,” her father said, walking into the bedroom.

Trini stared into her own eyes and thought of Kimberly, Billy and the other rangers. She thought of the jokes Zack told, the stories Billy recounted, the looks Kimberly gave her. She thought of Jason who escorted her to classes at times, and of Tommy who was ready to defend her when someone tried to mess with her. She thought of her friends.

She looked at her father’s reflection, seeing the look he was giving her and gave him a nod.

* * *

**Jason Scott / Kimberly Hart / Billy Cranston**

Jason saw the dried blood on Tommy’s face and turned to the other rangers. “We have to take her down.”

“Jason, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You heard Diana, Ares is here-”

“Rita is  _ our _ problem, not the League’s. She hurt one of us. We can either back off or fight back,” Jason told the group, and the other rangers looked at each other.

“We aren’t Power Rangers yet,” Kimberly said, looking at Jason.

“I didn’t see her coin,” Tommy said, and it got the rangers to relax just slightly.

“We can’t let her get to that crystal. We have to stop her now, while we are evenly matched. We need to strike. Who is with me?” Jason asked, raising his hand.

Slowly, each ranger started to raise their hand. And as a team, he headed out to find Rita. 

They found her near the ship, looking up at the sky.

“This is where it happened,” Rita said, turning to look at Rangers, a smile on her face.

“We have you outnumbered Rita,” Jason said, glaring at the woman in green.

She grinned, and it brought chills into Jason’s spine. She gripped her staff.

“So this should be easy for you,” Rita said, looking at the rangers.

And they all attacked. Rita quickly took them down without a second thought.

Kimberly groaned when she hit the ground, she heard footsteps heading their way. She looked over to see a Green Ranger, female from the chest plate, walking in their direction. She felt fear run through her body, not knowing if the ranger was friendly.

Zack was tossed over Rita’s head and he landed with a groan, as the Green Ranger walked to Rita’s side.

“Take them down,” Rita said, and the Green Ranger attacked. She twisted Jason’s arm causing him to cry out before taking his legs out from underneath. Tommy ran to help him, but the Green Ranger was quick to disarm her and push her to the ground.

Kimberly stood up and raised her fists. The Green Ranger stood in front of Billy.

“You’re one of us,” Billy whispered, his eyes wide.

The Green Ranger’s hands turned to fists. “I am not.”

Her voice was familiar to Kimberly, but she didn’t have to think about when she saw her punch Billy in the stomach. He gasped for air, and the Green Ranger tossed him a few feet away.

Kimberly, Rita and the Green Ranger were the only ones standing. The Green Ranger turned to Kimberly.

“You don’t have to do this,” Kimberly said, taking a step back.

The Green Ranger didn’t reply. She just grabbed Kimberly by her throat and started to squeeze. Kimberly gripped her hand and tried to pull away. She scratched and pounded against, but nothing seemed to loosen the hold. Her vision started to darken, and she felt herself start to go limp.

“Don’t kill her,” Rita said, and the Green Ranger dropped the Pink Ranger, who was gasping for breath.

Rita looked at the rangers who were scattered on the ground and laughed. She asked them about the Zeo Crystal, announcing that she knew one of them knew the location.

Billy stated that he knew where it was but that he was not going to say, when Rita placed the staff on Zack’s chest. The Black Ranger screamed in pain, when Billy screamed out Krispy Kreme.

Rita took a step back. She looked at the group, before turning to the Green Ranger at her side.

“Blue.”

The Green Ranger grabbed the staff and walked up to the Blue Ranger. She pulled him up to his knees by his shirt. Billy felt the gravel on his knees as he looked up at the visor of the ranger in front of him.

“Show them your face. Show them who his killer is,” Rita said, and the Green Ranger made no movement for a second. The other rangers tried to pick themselves up.

The Green Ranger’s helmet disappeared, revealing a familiar face.  _ Trini _ . Billy looked up at her eyes, seeing no emotion in them.

“Trini,” Kimberly whispered, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

“Don’t do this,” Jason begged, looking just as hurt.

Billy looked at the other rangers, seeing the look of disbelief. They were all frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Billy turned back to Trini, who was looking down at him.

“Trini,” Billy whispered and then released a gasp. He looked down to see Rita’s staff had pieced his chest, right above his heart. He looked up at Trini, who was staring at his blood. He barely had time to react when she pushed the staff deeper.


	3. Help Me Believe It's Not the Real Me (Somebody Help Me Tame This Animal)

**Trini Gomez**

Trini dug the staff deeper into Billy’s chest, hearing his final gasp, knowing he would not survive. Her eyes flicked up to his eyes, seeing the pain in them. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the staff out and watched his body fall to the side.

She had just killed her first ranger. She felt Rita walk up to her and place her hand on her shoulder. “Your father will be proud.”

Jason looked to Trini and the Green Ranger stared back. “I am going to kill you,” he said with rage in his eyes.

Trini turned to Kimberly, seeing the fear in her eyes. “Why?” Kimberly whispered, tears in her eyes. And Trini didn’t answer. She just turned to the body on the ground.

Rita laughed, pulling her away. She walked from the rangers, hearing their screams of anguish. Hearing their cries for Billy to keep fighting, to keep his eyes opened.

She just let Rita lead her away from them, unsure of what she had just done.

**Zack Taylor**

Zack stared at Billy’s body, seeing the blood pool around his body. He had just watched someone who he thought was his friend murder one of his best friends.

“Billy!” Kimberly screamed, as she ran to him, pressing his hand against his wound. Billy coughed up blood on the ground, his life leaving his eyes.

“Billy!” he heard, but everything around his became muffled. He stared at the body of his friend.

“Help me pick him up,” Kimberly said, trying to pick up the boy.

No one moved to help her.

“Help me!” she shouted, and that broke the other rangers out of their stupor. “We have to take him back to the ship.”

“Yeah, m-maybe Zordon can find a way to help him,” Zack agrees, nodding his head.

“He’s gone,” Tommy whispered, her eyes on the crying Pink Ranger.

“There has to be something he can do!” she snapped, glaring at the yellow ranger.

Everyone turned to Jason, but the Red Ranger just stared at Billy’s face.

“Jason?” Zack whispered, needing their leader to be in his right state of mind.

Jason blinked, before nodding. “Let’s get him to the ship.”

The four teens then carried Billy’s body to the ship not too far from where it happened.

“Bring him back,” Kimberly demanded, glaring at the face on the wall.

Zordon looked at the teens. “There is nothing I can do for him. We were both reckless with our teams."

Zack watched as Kimberly and Tommy walked back to Billy’s body.

“Trini killed him. She  _ killed _ him,” Jason whispered, his eyes shifting to the team.

Kimberly’s eyes seemed to glaze over. She gripped Billy’s hand in hers. “We have to get her back.”

Jason looked at Kimberly with a look of disbelief. “We don’t  _ know _ her.”

“I do! That was not Trini! That was someone else, we just have to snap her out of whatever spell she’s under,” Kimberly said, standing up.

“Billy would want us to save her,” Tommy said, her eyes filled with tears.

Jason looked at the Blue Ranger, before looking at Zack.

“For Billy.”

“For Billy,” Jason repeated. The other two rangers repeated the words, when everything started to go crazy.

“What is happening?!” Jason shouted.

“The morphin' grid! It’s opening!” Alpha answered, his voice filled with excitement.

**Trini Gomez / Diana**

Trini pressed her palm against a tree and gagged. She could feel her body trembling, knowing that she had just killed someone. The second she was able to, Trini ran. She ran until she couldn’t anymore, not after having done what she did. She couldn’t see her father, couldn’t see the proud look in his eyes. His pride after she killed someone. The fact that she didn’t hesitate to attempt to murder Kimberly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to think about what she had done, the look Billy had given her as she stabbed him through the heart.

“Are you okay?” she heard someone ask, and she turned to see  _ Wonder Woman _ standing there. Trini felt her heart start to beat quickly, knowing that her father’s enemy was in front of her. Trini took a step back and pressed her back against the tree.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, a look of worry on her face.

“You’re her,” Trini whispered, her eyes wide. She looked for an escape. She could feel the Green Power coin in her pocket. She shoved her hand into her pocket and gripped the coin. “You’re the reason for all of this.”

Trini pulled the coin out and felt the armor start to cover her body. With all her strength, she tackled the older woman.

Diana gripped the girl’s shoulders and turned them, slamming her to the ground. Trini let out a cry of pain, but struggled against the other woman. She brought her leg up and kicked her. Diana stumbled back and reached into jacket, grabbing her lasso. Trini stood up and raised her fists.

“Who are you?” Diana asked, frowning at the teenager.

Trini didn’t reply. She ran forward, feeling rage run through her. She threw her fist, but Diana was able to evade it and wrap the lasso around her wrist. Frowning, Trini gripped the lasso and tried to unwrap it, but Diana just used her strength to toss Trini over her head and onto her back.

Diana wrapped the lasso around the other wrist and pulled, causing the Green Ranger to be on her knees, her wrists tied together.

“Who are you?” she asked again, her eyes on the stranger.

“Trini Gomez,” the girl answered, and Diana’s eyes widened. She was about to release her, but the girl continued to speak. “Daughter of Ares.”

“Ares?” 

The girl’s helmet disappeared and she looked up at Diana. “He is my father.”

“He has a daughter?”

Trini looked at Diana with fire in her eyes. “Do it,” she whispered, pushing herself up to her feet. “Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Kill me,” she whispered, her eyes looking at the glowing lasso. “Kill me before I kill your daughter. Do it to avenge Billy.”

“Wh-what?”

Trini frowned. He looked at her hands. “I killed him, the Blue Ranger.”

Diana felt her heart break as she thought of Billy. “Y-you killed Billy?”

Trini bowed her head. She started to tremble, and Diana knew that she was feeling the guilt of the murder. “I almost killed Kimberly. Had my hand around her throat.” She looked down at her hands. Diana watched as she balled them up into fists. “I almost killed her, and I didn’t even hesitate.”

Diana gripped her lasso, feeling anger. But she looked at the girl, seeing how distraught she was. How lost she seemed.

“Trini?” she whispered, her hands on the lasso.

“Father killed my mother. He killed her in cold blood, had me watch. He wanted me to be alone, wanted me to have no one. And I didn’t. I-I had no one until the Rangers. They were my first friends, they  _ cared _ for me. And I killed him. I killed Billy!” Diana looked at the girl, feeling sad for her. “The only reason I am here is because of you. He found out you adopted Kim, so he had me. He had me so I could kill her. I was born to kill Kimberly, just so he could destroy you.”

Diana knelt down in front of the girl.

“I am supposed to be your daughter’s killer,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

“You don’t have to be that. You don’t have to do what he says,” Diana told her, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“He’s my father.”

Diana shook her head. “You make your own destiny. Just like I did, just like he did. You hold a coin Trini, you can fight on the side of good, the side of Earth. Make your choice. Who do you want to fight alongside?”

**Kimberly Hart / Trini Gomez**

Rita was heading to the Zeo Crystal, and the rangers knew they had to stop her. They fought against the putties, using their armor to protect them.

“Where is she Rita?” Kimberly demanded, her hands in fists. 

Rita grinned. “You mean my Green Ranger?”

“You aren’t going to win,” Jason told her, taking a step forward.

Rita slammed her staff to the ground, and a pulse of energy flew out. The rangers were thrown back from the impact. The rangers all stood up and charged towards Rita. The woman used her staff to stop the attacks with a grin on her face. Soon, a gold monster appeared. Jason and Zack quickly charged towards him. Tommy and Billy started to fight the putties, leaving Kimberly alone to fight Rita.

Kimberly let out a yell as she tried to tackle her, only to be stopped by a hand. The hand gripped her by her throat. She gasped as she clawed at the hand. She looked at who was choking her, only to see black armor.

“Diana’s offspring,” he said, a smirk on his face. “I am your Uncle Ares.”

Kimberly kicked her feet as she tried to loosen the hold, but it was futile. Her vision started to darken.

“Father!” someone shouted, and Ares turned to look at Trini, who was staring at the two.

Ares looked at Kimberly, before dropping her. Kimberly hit the ground and gasped, her lungs filling with oxygen. She looked over to see Trini walk to Ares.

“Ready to join the fight?” Ares asked, walking up to Trini. The two stood in front of Kimberly. Ares pulled out a sword and placed it in Trini’s hands. “Do it. Fulfill your destiny. This is what you’ve trained for.”

Kimberly frowned, her eyes on the girl in front of her. Trini looked at the sword in her hand and stood in front of the Pink Ranger.

“Trini, snap out of it,” Kimberly whispered, standing up.

Ares let out a laugh. He placed a hand on Trini’s back. “Do you really believe my daughter is under any spell? Tell her, tell her how it was  _ you _ that tried to kill the Blue Ranger.”

“Trini?”

The Green Ranger looked at the sword in her hand and then looked up at Kimberly. “I am sorry.”

Kimberly stared at Trini, not believing her words. Her hands balled up into fists and she took a step towards the other girl.

Trini was staring at Kimberly and she could see the pain and guilt in her eyes.

Before anyone could do anything else, Wonder Woman showed up in her armor. She stood in front of the god. “Hello Brother.”

Ares grinned. “Sister. How I  _ missed _ you.”

Trini watched as the two seemed ready to fight, before Wonder Woman charged at him. The two Gods flew into a building, leaving the rangers and Rita. She looked at Billy, feeling relief to know he was still alive.

“Let us take these pesky rangers down,” Rita said, looking at the Green Ranger.

Trini turned to Kimberly, seeing the mistrust in her eyes. She turned to look at Rita, who had a grin on her face. Trini shook her head. She moved to stand in front of her. “You are done hurting them,” Trini told the woman. “I am done hurting them.”

Rita looked at the young Ranger and laughed. “ _ You _ are going to protect them? You bring nothing but hatred and anger to those around you. You can never help anyone.”

Trini looked at Billy, who took down a putty, only for another one to show up. The god of war’s daughter turned back to Rita. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the green coin.

“I am helping them now.”

“You will die.”

“I have accepted it,” Trini told her, letting her armor start to appear.   


“So be it,” Ria said, raising her staff.

“Trini,” Kimberly whispered, taking a step forward, but putties started to crowd her.

Rita charged at Trini and the young girl raised the sword her father gave her to block the attack.

**Diana**

“Your daughter is fighting for the side of good,” Diana told the God of War.

Ares looked down to see Trini in a fight with Rita. He looked up at Diana. “What did you do to her?”

“It wasn’t me. It was her friends, they showed her that revenge wasn’t everything.”

Ares let out a yell and charged at the Amazonian. Diana raised her shield to block the attack. She pushed against him, causing him to fly to a wall.

**Trini Gomez / Jason Scott**

Trini was thrown back by a beam. She hit the ground with a groan. She pushed herself up, her eyes on Rita who was stalking towards her.

“I am getting my coin back,” Rita told Trini.

“Over my dead body,” the teenager snapped, glaring at the women.

“I will make that happen,” the woman said, raising her staff.

Trini gripped her sword. Her father had trained her to fight, he had taught her to raise a sword at two years old. Had been stabbed by one at five. She knew how to fight, but Rita was different. She had powers that Trini didn’t. Trini also had the putties that were charging towards her.

Trini charged forward and tried to stab the other woman, but Rita blocked the attack. The woman slammed the staff against Trini’s helmet. The young girl shook her head from the impact.

Kimberly, Billy and Tommy were still fighting the never ending army of putties, while Jason and Zack tried to hold Goldar back.

Trini turned back to Rita, who was glaring at her. Trini gripped the sword and charged back to Rita. The woman laughed as she swung her staff. Trini swung her sword and the two weapons collided.

Jason saw Trini charge from the corner of his eyes, but quickly turned his attention to the gold monster in front of him.

“He won’t stay down!” Zack shouted from where he was.

“We can’t give up,” Jason told him, before tackling the creature. He wrapped his arms around his body and slammed him to the ground. The monster let out a scream, while Zack ripped a parking meter off the ground and ran to the monster. He slammed the parking meter hard against his back.

**Rita Repulsa / Trini Gomez / Ares**

Rita looked at the coin on Trini’s waist. She had to get it back. Rita slammed her staff to the ground and dragged it, creating more of her putties.

“Get the green ranger!” she ordered, and they all rushed to the teenager. The green ranger gripped her sword and started to work on taking the putties down. Rita just watched. She looked up to the sky, where Ares was fighting his sister. The woman was strong, but Ares seemed to have gotten stronger.

Rita turned her attention to the Ranger who had betrayed her. The putties had gripped her arms. The girl was struggling against them, but they held on tightly. Rita walked up to her with a grin.

“It seems I am getting my coin back,” she whispered, gripping the coin and pulling it. Trini let out a scream that caught the other rangers’ attention. Once the coin was back in her possession, Trini was in her civilian clothing. The Putties released her and the girl fell to her knees.

“It seems you have lost,” Rita said, looking down at the girl.

“Trini!” Kimberly shouted, trying to run towards them, but unable to get passed the putties.

Trini looked at her, a small smile on her face. “It’s okay,” she told the pink ranger. She pushed herself to her feet. “It’s okay,” she repeated, turning her attention to the woman in front of her.

“We could have been great,” Rita snarled, her eyes filled with rage.

Trini shook her head. “No. Cause I know where I stand.”

Rita laughed. “Don’t forget, you had no problem killing Blue. You had no problem strangling the life out of pink. Where did you stand then?”

Trini looked at Rita, her eyes filled with rage. “I stand with them  _ now _ .”

“Then I’ll make this poetic,” Rita said, turning the staff, the sharp end facing the young girl.

“Trini!”

Trini released a gasp as she looked down at the staff that was impaled in her abdominal. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the pain that had ripped through her body. She let out a scream of pain when Rita twisted the staff and pulled it out. Trini stumbled backwards before feeling a hand grip her shoulder and pain rip through from her back. She opened her mouth, but she could just stare at the tip of a sword coming out of her chest, out of her heart. She turned her head, to see her father behind her.

“D-daddy?” she whispered, feeling the blood pool in her mouth.

“Rest now,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled out the sword and Trini didn’t feel any pain from that. Her father moved backwards as he gently laid her on the ground.

Trini opened her mouth to speak, but just coughed up blood.

Ares watched as his daughter tried to tell him something, but could only gurgle the blood. He gently cradled her as he watched the life leave her eyes. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up.

Trini gasped one last time, before falling limp and he just stared at her. His little girl. His price possession. His soldier had fallen. And he was going to destroy the ones responsible for his daughter’s betrayal.


	4. Somebody Wake Me From This Nightmare (I Can't Escape This Hell)

**Kimberly Hart**

Kimberly couldn’t breath. She couldn’t breath. Not after having seen Rita  _ and _ Ares kill Trini. She stared at the body that laid on the ground.

Her mind reminded her that Billy had been in the same position and he had lived.

Feeling rage, Kimberly looked at the two responsible.

“I have an idea!” Tommy shouted, before running off. Kimberly looked over to Billy. The blue ranger shrugged as they continued to fight off the Putties.

It wasn’t long when the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord appeared and started to destroy the Putties.

The rangers looked at each other and nodded, rushing to get their own Dinozords.

**Diana**

Diana looked at the girl, her niece, her eyes filling with tears. She turned her gaze to Ares, who was looking down at her. 

“Your own daughter?” Diana said, stepping forward, her eyes on the man in front of her.

Ares gripped his sword, still smeared with Trini’s blood. “She betrayed me. And now you will join her.”

Diana gripped her own sword. She tossed her shield to the ground. Ares stepped over Trini, getting her blood on his shoes. Diana looked at the girl, before looking at Kimberly, who was fighting with so much anger, so much rage.

“You won’t hurt anyone else,” Diana told him, preparing herself.

Ares lunged at her, screaming. Diana ran to meet him, swinging her sword.

**Tommy Oliver**

“Make my monster grow!” Rita shouted, and the rangers watched as Goldar started to grow.

“Let’s go!” Jason ordered, and all the zords charged forward. Kimberly flew by, shooting at anything that wasn’t human. Zack and Billy rammed onto the monster.

The rangers fought against Goldar, but the giant monster tossed them around like they were nothing. Tommy gripped her controls as the Saber-tooth Tiger jumped onto Goldar’s back, only to get thrown into a building. Goldar turned and with his bare hands destroyed the Krispy Kreme.

It caused an explosion. “Protect the crystal,” Jason told the team and they formed a line between the monster and the crystal.

**Diana**

Diana wrapped her lasso around his wrist and pulled him. Ares flew in the air and landed in front of her. Diana raised her fist and slammed in against his face. Ares stumbled, only to be pulled back and punched again.

Ares dropped his sword and raised his own fist. He launched a punch, only for Diana to evade it. Diana gripped her sword and with a scream, stabbed forward.

Ares stopped and looked down. Diana pulled the sword and watched him drop. “That was for your daughter.”

He laughed, blood coming out of his mouth. “I will be back. You can’t kill a god.”

Diana took a step back, watching him bleed out. “I’ll be waiting.”

She turned to see Trini’s body still on the ground. She rushed to move her. She placed her against a building and turned back, seeing the rangers get pushed into a pit of fire.

“Kimberly!” she shouted, running towards them, but stopped when she saw the gold monster reach into the pit, only to get pushed back by fire. She watched as a big robot got out of the pit.

She turned her attention to Rita, who was watching with a frown. Her eyes searched the woman, before seeing the green coin.

Gripping her sword, she ran to the woman, picking up her shield on her way. Rita didn’t notice her until it was too late. Diana slammed her shield against Rita, causing her to lose her balance. With her sword, she stabbed the staff, loosening the coin.

“That is mine!” Rita shouted, but Diana just grabbed the coin and stepped backwards. 

Rita stood up and gripped her staff, her eyes on the women in front of her.

“Give me what is mine,” she demanded, glaring at the Amazonian.

Behind her, the Ranger’s Zord slammed their fist against Goldar.

Diana smirked. “What do you want more Rita? The coin or the crystal?”

Rita let out a scream of frustration, before turning her attention to Goldar. She became a part of him.

Diana watched as the rangers fought and defeated the monster. With a smirk, she saw the rangers slap Rita into space.

They had won.

**Billy Cranston**

The rangers let out a breath, before the Pink Ranger screamed. “Trini!”

Quickly, the rangers looked around, before seeing Diana fly away holding a body. The Megazord was disabled and the rangers followed, away from the eyes of the people.

Billy and the rangers got out of their Dinozords, watching as Diana placed a limp Trini on the ground. The girl’s green shirt was drenched in blood. Billy stared at her, remembering that she had killed him before. She had stabbed him through the heart without a second thought.

“Trini!” Kimberly shouted, running to the girl on the ground. “Trini!”

Billy watched as Kimberly tried to find a pulse. Trini just laid limp on the ground, not moving.

“D-do you think Zordon can save her?” Billy asked, turning to Jason, who was shaking in place. He looked up at Billy with tears in his eyes.

“No, I don’t think he can. Only one was able to come back,” Jason said, while Kimberly cried over the body. Jason looked at Diana. “D-do you know if she had any family. A-anyone we have to inform?”

Diana shook her head, a look on her face. “Her fath-her  _ mother _ passed away when she was young. She doesn’t have any family left.”

Billy looked at Trini’s body, seeing how peaceful she looked. Kimberly looked up at the team, tears in her eyes.

“I-I don’t, I don’t want to leave her here,” Kimberly whispered, “sh-she deserves a burial.”

Zack nodded, rubbing his eyes. “We’ll give her one. We’ll take her to the ship, and tomorrow we can give her the burial she needs.”

Kimberly nodded, rubbing her own eyes. She stood up and leaned into her mother, her sobs coming back. Jason knelt down and picked Trini up. Billy whimpered at how limp her body was, how her head just tossed back and her arm just hung there.

“Sh-she should stay in her bloody clothes,” Kimberly whispered, leaning into Diana.

“We’ll bring fresh clothes,” Diana whispered, kissing the top of Kimberly’s head.

“We’ll change her before,” Tommy told her, trying to give her a smile, but it just looked like a grimace.

Jason looked at the team. “Our parents must be worried. Tommy, Billy, Zack, you guys should go home. I’ll drop Trini off and head home myself.”

The Black and Blue Rangers nodded. Billy felt like he shouldn’t leave, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

“Jason!” Diana called out, and the Red Ranger stopped. He turned to look at Diana. The Amazonian held up the Green Power Coin. “I think this should go with her.”

Diana stepped forward and grabbed Trini’s limp hand and closed her hand around the coin. “Rest easy Niece,” she whispered, tucking her arm on her chest.

Jason gave them a nod and walked to the ship, leaving the other rangers and Diana standing there. Diana wrapped her arm around Kimberly and pulled her towards their home, and the other rangers followed.

Upon arriving home, Candice Cranston wrapped her arms around Billy, crying. She kept whispering how happy she was he was okay, that he came home.

Billy could only think about how Trini would never have that. She wasn’t coming home.

**Kimberly Hart**

Kimberly looked down at the crevice, knowing what was laying down there. And a part of her wanted to turn around and walk the other way. She just wanted crawl back into bed and wake up from this nightmare, but there was nothing that could wake her up.

“Ready?” Diana asked, placing her hand on Kimberly’s back.

The Pink Ranger nodded, and the two jumped. They swam to the bottom and landed on their feet.

“Kimberly!” Tommy shouted, running to her. Kimberly frowned, seeing the excitement in her eyes. “Kim! You have to see this!”

Kimberly looked at her mother, who shrugged, not knowing what was happening either. The two followed the Yellow Ranger. Kimberly looked around the room, seeing the look of awe on the guys’ faces.

“What’s going on?” Kimberly asked, looking at them.

“Why don’t you turn around and find out,” a raspy voice said, and Kimberly froze. She squeezed her eyes shut.

“This isn’t real,” Kimberly whispered, feeling tears start to slip.

“I’m real,” the raspy voice said again, and Kimberly opened her eyes. Slowly, she turned and saw Trini smiling at her. The girl was giving her a small smile. She was sitting on a cot, still in her bloody clothing.

“Y-you’re alive,” Kimberly whispered, her eyes wide. She stepped forward, afraid that the other girl wasn’t real.

“Hey,” Trini whispered, trying to get off the cot, but didn’t seem to have the strength to hold her own weight. Kimberly quickly rushed to help Trini up.

“You’re real,” Kimberly whispered, using one arm to hold Trini up and the other place on her cheek.

Trini gave her a beaming smile. “I am.”

The two girls just stared at each other, before the pink ranger pressed her lips against Trini’s.

“I’m pretty sure Trini has had a lot of blood in her mouth, so gross. And two, if Ares and Diana are siblings, doesn’t that make Kim and Trini cousins?” Zack asked, breaking the moment.

Trini pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “He’s not wrong Cousin.”

“Don’t ever say that again, and let’s get you cleaned up,” Kimberly whispered, turning so the two girls were facing the rangers and Diana.

Trini looked at Diana. “My father-”

Diana shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

Trini looked to the ground, and Kimberly rubbed her back, trying not to touch the exit wound of the sword that went through her body.

Trini looked at Kimberly’s mother with tears in her eyes. “He killed me.” She then shifted her attention to the Blue Ranger. “I’m so sorry Billy.”

Billy took a step forward. He gave Trini a small smile. “I forgive you.”

Trini bit her lip and her tears slipped her eyes. Kimberly could feel her start to tremble with emotions.

“Let’s get you home,” Kimberly whispered, placing her lips on Trini’s head. The younger girl nodded, her body slumping over. Jason walked to Trini, and the girl tensed up.

Kimberly frowned, before remembering the last words Jason told Trini. The girl must be afraid.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jason whispered, giving Trini a small smile and the girl seemed to relax. Jason picked the girl bridal style and the group headed to the Prince home.

**Trini Gomez**

Trini snuggled into the couch, her body throbbing in pain. The rangers were sitting on the ground, and Diana was in the kitchen making some lunch for them. Kimberly was sitting on the ground next to her, their hands linked.

“How did you come back?” Tommy asked, her eyes filled with wonder. Trini shrugged, wincing at the pain. “Must have been the ranger powers,” she said, looking at the green coin in her hand.

“It’s also your origin. Don’t forget, Ares was a god. You are his daughter. You can’t really kill a god,” Diana said, handing the soup to Kimberly. The pink Ranger took it while Tommy and Zack helped Trini sit up. Kimberly sat next to Trini and helped her eat, the girl barely having any strength.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Billy said, a frown on his face. Everyone froze, and Trini was confused. “Your father. He may not have been a good guy, but he was still your father.”

Trini could feel her tears fill in her eyes. She looked at the bowl, not sure how to respond. Everyone sat silently, letting her get her thoughts together.

“He found out you adopted Kim. He found a weakness, and he wanted to exploit that. So he got a woman pregnant. He didn’t care for a family. He just wanted a way to get to you. I came along. My mother cared for me for the first three years of my life, for all the nurture I needed. He came and went for that year,” she whispered, feeling the knot in her throat grow. “He came and declared her disposable. He slit her throat. There was so much blood. I was bathed in it. He started his training after that. For the next twelve years, he trained me to become a killer. He wanted me to kill Kimberly, to stab her through the heart, knowing it was going to be the way to kill Diana. But then Rita appeared and got him to work with her.”

“And we know what happened after,” Zack whispered, placing his hand on Trini’s knee.

Trini grabbed the green coin and held it for the others to see. “I have been alone for so long. No one showed me what love or friendship really is. Not until I met you guys. Rita wanted me to become your friends so I could be your downfall, but in the end, you were  _ my _ downfall.” She looked at Jason and held out the coin. “Here.”

“It’s yours,” Jason said, shaking his head.

Trini shook her head. “Give it to someone who deserves it.”

“Trini, you’re our Green Ranger. We want you to be in our team. You stood against your father for us. As messed up as it sounds, you killing Billy is what got us to morph for the first time. We aren’t taking it back.”

“What happens now?” Tommy asked, looking at the team.

“We let the Trini rest for however long she needs. Then we learn to be a team. Rita said more would come, and we need to be ready,” Jason told the team, standing up.

The other rangers followed his lead, all of them getting to her feet. With last goodbyes, they walked out, leaving Diana, Kimberly and Trini alone.

“Diana,” Trini called, her eyes filled with tears. The woman turned and looked at Trini. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

Diana smiled at the girl. “You’re family. I’ll get your room ready.” She walked to the bedrooms.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Kimberly whispered, putting the half finished bowl on the table.

Trini smiled. “Me too. Thank you, for not giving up on me.”

“Never. I am sorry for what your father did to you,” Kimberly told the girl, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Trini looked away.

Her father killed her. He killed her without feeling sorry for it. When she killed Billy, she felt so much pain. But he didn’t, not when he was killing his own daughter. Trini looked into Kimberly’s eyes. “My father killed me.” Kimberly gave her nod. “He killed me,” she repeated, her voice cracking. She could feel her tears slipping down her face. “He-”

Kimberly gently wrapped her arms around her. Trini sobbed into Kimberly’s shoulder, her hands gripping Kimberly's shirt, not wanting to let go. “He never loved me. I just wanted him to love me.”

“You have people who love you now. You’re never going to be alone again,” Kimberly told her, but Trini continued to cry.

**Diana**

Diana turned her attention to Kimberly watching Trini sleep. The girl was tucked in her new bed, her face red and puffy from the tears.

“It’s not going to be an easy road,” Diana whispered, placing a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder. “She has so much guilt, so much pain. The nightmares will come. Outbursts. She will push you and the others away.”

Kimberly leaned into her mother. “We’ll stick with her. We aren’t going to turn our backs. She’s not going to be alone again.”

Diana kissed the top of Kimberly’s head. “I am so proud of you.”

Kimberly smiled at the woman. “It’s because I have you for a mother.”

“Daddy,” Trini whispered, her eyes filled with pain. Diana watched her daughter quickly rush to the bed and sooth the other girl. Diana smiled, knowing that she raised a great daughter. And she was going to help Trini find her way again.

She could not be prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, whoever read and supportive this short story. More to come.


End file.
